In recent research, the production of a short (3 hr), daily ethanol binge in animals by the schedule-induced polydipsia technique resulted in the development of unequivocal physical dependence. This plan proposes to use a sensitive, fine-motor control task to delineate how quickly daily binge episodes produce dependence, and how soon after each daily episode tremulousness begins. Related studies will determine (a) vulnerability to the reacquisition of dependence, (b) the role of blood ethanol peak height, compared to simple maintained elevation, in producing dependence, and (c) the development of motivated behavior, which is specific to attaining ethanol that results from limited, daily binge episodes. This research is relevant to understanding the insidious development of ethanol dependence and its evolution as a reinforcer which may result from daily episodes of before, during, and after-dinner drinking in humans. The second major goal is to introduce behavioral alternatives into the binge-inducing situation which might behaviorally immunize animals against the acquisition of chronic binging. The relative success of these maneuvers, and their resiliancy with respect to relapse in the face of subsequent binging have applications with respect to ethanol overindulgence prevention strategies.